


Relax into me

by star-spectre (starspectre)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/M, Frotting, M/M, Multi, based on a semi request on tumblr, everyone loves josh dun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 02:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starspectre/pseuds/star-spectre
Summary: If there are any typos, im sorry i was at a top concert yesterday and saw this afterwards and im still emotional





	Relax into me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ijustsit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustsit/gifts).



> If there are any typos, im sorry i was at a top concert yesterday and saw this afterwards and im still emotional

 

 

Tyler still smiles lightly even after Mark said “that's really good” to them and walked out to post the video to their social media.

Josh is still feeling the thrumming from the crowd drumming.

“Jishwa?” Josh asks, grinning at Tyler lopsided caused by exhaustion.

the singer hums,

“You don’t like it? It's cute and its valentines day so could’ve also just give a friendly neck kiss.” he gets up and grabs a water bottle from the table, looking at Josh with a cocky grin.

Josh blinks and processes the said sentence. The last interview asked them about their valentines day and they joked about friendly neck kisses. 

“I mean, the fans would be all over that so it's better not to.” He finally replies and stretches out his leg on the floor, tapping his feet against Tylers ankles. Tyler looks still at him, slightly amused but also concerned. Debby wasn’t able to fly in for their show on valentines day and Jenna and him had been mindful of Josh to not be all too lovey-dovey with each other in front of said one.

He thinks for a moment, rubbing his socked feet over Josh's calf, either to show he is there or just to tease him in a friendly way. Fishing out his phone he types a quick message to his wife.

 

_ Do you mind if I spent a night with Josh? you know, like old times... _

 

_ That bad? I don’t mind. you both need each other from time to time. _

 

_ thank you, you’re the best wife a man could ask for. _

 

_ Take care of him dearest husband <3. _

 

Josh meanwhile has his eyes half-closed relaxing into the constant soothing contact.

He lets out an amused huff then the sensation moves slowly further up.

“Ty.” he says and opens his eyes.

“Jish” the singer replies and looks over his phone at him, smiling a tiny smile that could kill a person.

A small, barely visible shoulder goes through him everytime Tyler calls him by this nickname.

The drummer shifts, ignoring the pit of need crawling around his stomach.

“Is this okay?” Tyler suddenly asks, foot still resting between the shorts and legging on his thigh.

Josh blinks again at him.

“yeah..? a bit weird but its fine.”

Tyler gets down and kneels in front of Josh leaning in closer until he hugs him out of nowhere.

“Bro you alright? should I get Je-”

“No, i mean- yeah i'm fine but i don't need Jenna. I just want to make you feel better on today's special day.”

Josh hums and wraps his arms around his friend, hugging him back, the black shirt sticks to him and he can feel the headphone scratching his neck. They stay like that for a while, until Tyler moves closer til he sits in Josh lap, giggling slightly at the surprised noise Josh made.

“uh” Josh begins, “is this really happening?”

Tyler shrugs lightly, rest his head on the drummers shoulder, placing a light kiss on the crock of his neck.

“If you’re okay with it.”

“We’re both literally ma-” josh starts   
“Jenna is fine with it.” Tyler interrupts then adds, “And Debby knows about this right?”

Josh stays quiet, shrugs helplessly, throat tight with sudden guilt.

“I- i only dropped hints of our past together but….never said anything ‘official.’”

Tyler hums, pulls his legs into a more comfortable position, uncapping his water bottle over and over again.

“Do you want me to? I can drop it if you don't want it.” Tyler reassures and gives Josh space. Josh looks down between them, playing with the hem of tyler's shirt, then up towards the ceiling, he is not going to lie that he missed the way Tyler's hands feel on him. the roughness that comes with playing several strumming instruments and skin picking from nervous nights.

“Please.” he mumbles, looking back at Tyler and blinks away the tears that form in his eyes.

“Please, i've missed this.”

Tyler smiles that adorable yet cocky grin and gives Josh a peck almost on the lips.

“I’ve missed this too” he mumbles against the stubbles and trails his fingers over Josh's arms, lightly.

Tyler takes his time, caresing Josh arms and giving light pecks over his neck, along the collarbone, making the drummer shudder underneath him.

“Do you still like clothed more or?” He asks after what feels a ages of feeling and light confessions.

“Sorta,” Josh mumbles, half-lidded, mind to hazy from the constant affection and touch. “as long as it's you i don’t care.”

The singer hums, climbs closer and leans with his arms against the wall behind Josh.

“Shouldn’t you say that to your future wife?” Tyler laughs lightly and starts rolling his hips in just the right angle making Josh lose his snarky answer in a whine that's crawling over his lips. His hands, previously resting on Tylers tights, move to his hips and holding him in a strong grip.

Josh lets his head fall back, banging his head against wall behind him and practically revels in the sensation. Tyler keeps himself close, nuzzling into Josh's neck, holding on to his shoulder and humming praise into Josh's ear.

“You’re the best drummer in the world.” Tyler mumbles as he quickened his pace, then slows it down again.

“Thank you.” Josh groans in reply and squeezes Tyler's hips lightly urging him on.

“But please hurry up now.” he giggles and tyler agrees joining in the giggle.

Not surprisingly but it doesn’t take long for them to finish, Tyler biting down on his own hands to stifle the moans because they got interrupted by a knock from the crew members that wanted to let them know they are hitting the road in 20 minutes.

Josh clenching his jaw so hard that he almost chips one of his teeth.

They both grin at each other after they calmed down.

 

“So, how come Jenna knows about us?”

“have you looked at any of our interviews or vines, we’re pretty obvious back then.” Tyler retorts, then after taking a sip of his water.

“Plus we both, well technically all three are super in love with you so.” Tyler shrugs and throws the t-shirt he wore before at josh.

“Tourbus shower?”

“Tourbus shower.” Tyler replies and wips the door open just as mark was gonna knock on it.

“Yeah yeah we’re coming.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired somewhat by the valentines video and a post by the tumblruser ijustsit (amazing person go follow them) and i wanted to get back into the writing so i took the idea and ran. sorry.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr or throw ideas at me: star-spectre


End file.
